Chocolate Butterbeer
by Pennyblue-eyes
Summary: Just some more of the Harry/Draco mush I can't stop generating...
1. I am Potter, thy God

Title: "Chocoloate Butterbeer"   
Author: Penny blue-eyes   
Rating: erm... PG-ish?   
Summary: Harry/Draco slash, with Chocolate Butterbeer thrown in.   
A/N- If you don't like slash, do us both a favour and don't read it. We'll both be happier that way. As to the Chocolate Butterbeer bit, I figure if you can have Vanilla Coke, chocolate flavoured Butterbeer shouldn't be such a problem. I mean, I had to have *something...*   
  
***   
"I am Harry, thy God."   
***   
  
Draco watches. It doesn't matter, because it doesn't bother anyone. Potter never notices it.   
  
Draco loves the way his green eyes glow somehow, and watches in horror as they grow soft when he talks to the "Mini Weasel." He can't believe that they turn to a misty, apple leaf colour as he looks at the mousy little girl, his best friend's little sister. Weasel would kill him.   
  
Yes, Draco loves to watch Potter for two reasons. One, it fulfills *his* dreams and he likes to indulge. Two, he's a coward. He can't actually speak to Potter. Contrary to popular belief, he'd rather "eep" and run away than say "Hi, mate, what's happening?"   
  
But something has to give.   
  
Was he just being fanciful, or did Potter's eyes flick over to him a few times at breakfast? And was it a playful shove from Weasel, an accident or something planned that had him stumbling against Draco in the Potion line?   
  
By Merlin, Draco will find out. His practised eye, making easy work of the whole "don't let him know you're looking at him" thing, quickly sweeps over Potter, taking in everything from his untidy hair to his shoes. Draco loves those shoes. So sensible, yet... sensual somehow.   
  
Maybe Draco is going insane. After all, it's been ten hours since the second greatest love of his life has showed up. Chocolate Butterbeer.   
  
Funny, he muses while watching Potter and Weasel - by the looks of things - tease the Mudblood. In retaliation, she deliberately uses a Severing Charm on the bottom of their robes. Potter's trousers are just a *little* too tight and shape those legs.   
  
Is she torturing Potter, or himself, Draco?   
  
Still, he goes back to his thoughts. Chocolate Butterbeer had been invented about six months ago, and he'd been hooked ever since. It tasted... like he'd always expected Potter to taste. Intoxicating and rich.   
  
Maybe that's why he liked it so much. It was Potter in a bottle.   
  
Draco is *trying* - by Merlin, he is trying - to keep his mind on Snape's lesson. But what is Snape - sallow, greasy haired Snape with his lessons on Freezing Solutions, compared to his fantasies about a God and the best drink invented by wizards?   
  
Yes, Potter is his God.   
  
Draco is afraid he's about to drool - or whimper. A plan is now fixed firmly in his mind, as if his brain has been working without his consent. He has to confront Potter. He needs to know whether Potter feels the same way - heck, maybe he just needs to scream out his frustrations that Potter can make him feel this way!   
  
Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Saint of all who know him. The guy surrounded by a halo of fans. Draco's private fantasy.   
  
The bell goes, and Draco silently thanks whatever powers might be out there before pulling a Chocolate Butterbeer from his school bag and opening it. Ah... life.   
  
Now for Potter. But what about Weasel and the Mudblood? How can he seperate them from Potter, the light for their moth-ness? It's just impossible.   
  
Or not. Draco deliberately spills his bottle of Freezing Solution all over Potter's bag, so that not only does the bag stick to the floor, Potter's hand sticks to the bag and freezes. Both Weasel and Mudblood yell out, and Weasel pulls out his wand.   
  
"Leave it, you guys," Potter says in despair; his wand hand is covered in ice. He grabs at it with his left hand, freezing that as well.   
  
After making the usual promises of waiting for him, Weasel and Mudblood leave. Leave him - Draco - with Potter.   
  
So there are miracles.   
  
"You know, Draco," Potter says, tugging uselessly, "you could have just asked to talk to me. This wasn't needed. A little help?"   
  
Unable to think of anything but the fact that Potter has used his name, Draco just stares. "Draco!" Potter says sharply.   
  
"Oh." Draco pulls out his wand. "*Incendio*. What do you mean? Why would I want to talk to you?"   
  
"I'm not stupid, Draco," Potter - Harry? replies. "If someone ogles at me all the time, I'll find out why, come Hell or high water. So, let's talk. Why are you looking at me?"   
  
"Maybe I just think you're exceptionally stupid," Draco replies, stung that Harry can pick out his attraction so easily. Then he curses himself. This isn't going the way he'd planned.   
  
"But Draco, you always think that, without needing to look at me. And besides, if you think I'm stupid, why do you look so hurt when I talk to Ginny? Or even Hermione?" For a guy who's just had his hands frozen, Harry Potter is very calm. "By the way, you can stop calling Hermione "mudblood" now. And Ron "weasel."   
  
"Why would I do that? I'm hot for you, not Hermione or Ron." Oh, Merlin! Draco shouts mentally. He's just killed himself in one fell swoop. He's called Ron and Hermione - Ron and Hermione! - by their names, and admitted to his lust for Harry. No more Chocolate Butterbeer before traumatic events, Draco promises himself.   
  
"Draco?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Did I just hear you properly?" Harry asks, eyes wide.   
  
"Probably."   
  
"Then why are you angry at me? And why are we fighting?"   
  
"You're too calm. I mean, I just froze your hands! And we always fight."   
  
"That can change."   
  
"Which part?" Draco asks spitefully.   
  
"Draco?"   
  
"What now?"   
  
"Are we going to sit here and argue all day?" Harry asks miserably.   
  
"Anything better to do?"   
  
"Well, there's classes -"   
  
"I'll pass." Draco sneaks a look at Harry. He isn't calm anymore. He looks like he's screwing up his courage. "Well, since you're not so calm anymore -"   
  
He doesn't get time to finish. In one quick move, Harry has come forward and claims Draco's lips with his own. Draco doesn't even have time for the "eep" he thought he'd utter if and when Harry came anywhere near him. The bottle of Chocolate Butterbeer falls to the ground, forgotten. Neither of them hear two doors opening; one from Snape's office and one from the corridor.   
  
A/N- I think this needs an extra chapter. What do you think? Just for the consequences... 


	2. Enter Satan

**Draco is conscious of nothing but Harry's kiss. As the boys deepen their relationship, Snape, Hermione and Ron stumble in respectively.**  
br  
Draco is amazed. Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, Saint Potter, the figure of light he has watched from the shadows time and time again, is kissing him. Him! It's more than he ever would have expected.  
br  
He would expect, at best, "Get lost, Malfoy." At worst, "You crazy gay bastard! Get the Hell away from me! Far away!"  
br  
Draco has a very active imagination. But at this moment, all his imagination can do is improve the setting. A warm beach, perhaps, anything but the cold of this dungeon.  
br  
So, neither Harry nor Draco has noticed that two doors are opening, one from Snape's office, and the other from the corridor.  
br  
Nor do they hear Hermione and Ron calling "Harry? Are you Ok?" If Harry could talk, he would probably give them a wonderful excuse. But he can't.  
br  
Draco pulls back from Harry slowly and gazes into his bright green eyes. He's a little unsteady, and grips both Harry and the table for support.  
br  
"You - you just kissed me," Draco says stupidly.  
br  
"Very good, Draco," Harry replies. Then he adds softly, teasingly, "now it's your turn."  
br  
Draco is only too glad to take up the offer. Maybe Harry didn't expect it, because he meets Draco halfway, or maybe Harry actually does like Draco.  
br  
Hermione and Ron have decided to give Harry a few more minutes, because if he has killed Malfoy, they don't wan't to be caught at the scene.  
br  
Snape, on the other hand, has just realised he has put down his wand and forgotten it. A wizard as paranoid as Severus Snape needs his wand with him all the time. (Granted, he has plenty of reason to be paranoid, with Voldemort after his blood...)  
br  
But eventually, the inevitable must happen. Both doors open, one after the other. It is impossible to say who is more shocked, Snape, or Ron and Hermione. Slowly, Draco and Harry surface and gaze around bemusedly.  
br  
Snape, however, is the first one to recover. "POTTER!" He screams, eyes bulging in a very red face. He is quite near to either collapsing, or hyperventilating, so he falls into a chair. "HOW DARE YOU MOLEST A SLYTHERIN LIKE THAT!"  
br  
A second scream echoes through the dungeons. This one is high pitched, and is cut off abruptly with a huge crash. Harry, Draco, Hermione and Snape all look towards where it has come from.  
br  
"Ron collapsed," Hermione says, looking like she is trying to hold back a severe case of the giggles. Her face is bright red, and her voice is muffled as she has a fist stuffed into her mouth.  
br  
"What's wrong with you, silly little girl?" Snape asks, dismissing Ron as easily as he would a dead cockroach.  
br  
Hermione calms down long enough to ask, "aren't they cute together?" Then she leans against a table, absolutely helpless.  
br  
Snape looks as if he is going to be sick.  
br  
Harry, extricating himself from Draco's grip, walks over and places a hand over Hermione's mouth. "Calm," he says quietly, before he bends over Ron. "He's just passed out," Harry announces cheerfully. "He'll come to soon enough."  
br  
"Would you," Snape says with ominous calm, "like to explain to me why this - this - /i" -Hermione starts to giglle again- "is occouring in /i dungeon? Mr Malfoy, as a respected Slytherin, you should know better."  
br  
Draco feels the Malfoy stubborness coming on. Rule one for success, A Malfoy Can Bluff His Way Out of Anything.  
br  
So he says quietly, "There was a lack of privacy everywhere else, sir." He is rewarded by Snape blanching. "I'm being honest, Professor. Students were filling the corridors, and nearly every room had a teacher in it."  
br  
"So you chose to use my room," Snape says, nodding pleasantly. Almost absently, he begins to shine his wand on his robes. Seeing it, all three students flinch visibly. "You used my room," Snape continues, almost dreamily. "In my dungeons, you decided to - explore each other, shall we say?" He smiles in a very evil way and Draco gulps visibly.  
br  
"Potter didn't molest me sir," he says quickly, if not exactly honestly. "I - I kissed him."  
br  
Snape stays conscious with an effort. His voice, when it finally comes out, is very faint. "You - Malfoy? You kissed him." He stands up, and though he is not very tall, he seems to tower over Draco in an amazing rage. "YOU KISSED POTTER! WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT, YOU STUPID BOY! And tonight, both of you report for detention. You shall have a month's worth of cleaning out the dungeons."  
br  
Calm now, he smiles again before stalking to his office and slamming the door.  
br  
"Well, that went down well," Draco remarks. Hermione flashes him a somewhat amused look before bedning over Ron, who is just beginning to stir.  
br  
"What happened?" Ron asks.  
br  
"I kissed Draco," Harry says brightly. He thinks that if he scares Ron enough, the idea of Harry dating Draco - if Draco has an interest in a long term relationship - will not be such a scary thing.  
br  
"You - kissed Malfoy," Ron repeats. Though he looks too dazed to think clearly, Harry breathes a sigh of relief. At least Ron is still conscious. That has to be a good thing.  
br  
"What was it like?" Hermione asks coyly. Ron is once again on the verge of fainting. "Was it sweet, or sour, or what? Is kissing a guy different to kissing a girl?"  
br  
Harry shrugs. "Draco tastes like chocolate and Butterbeer," he says musingly.  
/i. This is the last straw for Ron, who hits the floor again. Hermione grins. "That's probably because of this," she suggests, holding up the bottle Draco dropped earlier. "Chocolate Butterbeer, an instant best seller in Hogsmeade. I don't like it myself, but our Draco here has been drinking it since it came out. He says it reminds him of you."  
br  
There is a pause, and both Harry and Draco are staring at Hermione, who is flushed pink.  
br  
"Of me?" Harry asks, as Draco screams, "You knew?!"  
br  
"Of course I did," Hermione says easily. "there's lots more I can tell too. I know what you're thinking, as I have no respect for your privacy when you leave your journal in the library."  
br  
"Oh, no!" Draco cries. Harry is grinning. Ron rouses himself once again, and frowns. "My visions all blurry," he mutters. "Is it just me, or are Harry and Draco together?"  
br  
"Are Harry and Draco together?" Hermione asks them. Harry pauses and looks at Draco. Draco has caught his lower lip between his teeth and stares into Harry's eyes.  
br  
Draco knows Muggle poetry. He quotes now, "To be or not to be, as that is the question."   
br  
Harry stares. "You can quote Shakespeare," he points out.  
br  
"Well?" Hermione promtps.  
br  
Draco grins at Harry. "Bet you five galleons that we can scare Flitwick, McGonagall and Trelawney by the end of the day."  
br  
Harry grins back. "Trelawney wouldn't be shocked. She'd pretend it was meant to be. Flitwick, McGonagall and Sprout, and you've got a bet."  
br  
Hermione follows with Ron, who has a fairly large headache, as Draco and Harry waltz out arm in arm.  
br  
The bet was on. So was Harry and Draco.  
br  
The End 


End file.
